Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to notifying a user of commercial deals and offers received in emails. In particular, the present invention relates to sending a notification to a user with the most relevant commercial deals and offers based on scraping of electronic data.
Related Art
Marketing communications are frequently sent by email to consumers. Unfortunately, a consumer's email inbox may receive many emails from marketers that are spam as well as requested marketing communications with offers that are relevant to that individual consumer. Consumers can receive a large numbers of emails from retailers that they are interested in, where many of the emails include commercial deals and offers that will expire in the near future.
Users can spend a significant amount of time reviewing each of these received emails in the hopes that they will find a relevant deal, or they may decide to delete the emails without reviewing them. If a user does not make it a habit to view his or her email inbox and delete messages, the user can end up with hundreds of unnecessary and unread messages. In addition, the deals that the user is truly interested in may be lost.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that alert a user to the most relevant deals in his or her emails.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.